ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Allen the Alien
Publication information Publisher Image Comics First appearance Invincible #5 Created by Robert Kirkman and Cory Walker In-story information Team affiliations Coalition of Planets Abilities Super-strength, invulnerability, spaceflight, telepathy Allen the Alien is an Image Comics character who first appeared in the Invincible series as an apparent alien aggressor, who Invincible's father, Omni-Man had fought several times in the past, all without talking with him. Invincible eventually decided to talk with him, and they realized that Allen had made a mistake, he was supposed to go to the planet Urath and test its champion, not to Earth. He is a Champion Evaluation Officer who works for the Coalition of Planets. He travels on a tight schedule and tests the skills of various powered heroes on each planet in order to determine if there is a suitable "champion" to defend that planet. He and Mark have formed a mutual friendship. Allen starred in issue 23, which was styled after a Silver Age comic, complete with complicated foot notes and florid prose. Allen's race lost their homeworld after the Viltrumites invaded. The survivors managed to maintain their race in space until they found a new homeworld, breeding artificially until the very concept of natural pro-creation is offensive to most of Allen's people. This hampers Allen's relationship with his girlfriend, who is a lusty sort of female. Allen's people also conducted genetic experiments to create warriors capable of fighting the Viltrumite Empire, failing and losing all test subjects except for Allen (similar in origin to the Super-Skrull). After Allen was literally ripped apart in Issue 23 by a trio of Viltrumites looking for information on Mark, the Coalition retrieved him and healed his body. One curious aspect of Allen's physiology is that he appears to improve physically after each traumatic assault on his body, similar in nature to Superman's killer Doomsday, or the Saiyans of Dragon Ball. Recently in 'Future Shock' (a comic distributed on Free Comic Book Day), it was revealed that Allen is now either at or nearly at Viltrumite levels of strength and invulnerability. This was told to him by Thaedus, leader of the Coalition of Planets, who also revealed that he himself was a rebel Viltrumite, who founded the Coalition to defend against the Empire's desires. It was also mentioned that Allen could possibly surpass the super-race in power before too long. This theory was proven in Invincible #45, when Allen faces off against a Viltrumite female designated to coerce Invincible into initiating a hostile takeover of Earth. After combat, in which the Viltrumite woman openly acknowledges Allen's incredible strength, he pretends to have been defeated in order to sneak aboard a Viltrumite cruiser ship. His plan is set in motion with Omni-Man's execution. Showing a huge increase in his pysical prowess, and now unable to be killed or executed by any means, he effortlessly tears away the bonds restraining him and staging a jailbreak to cover his tracks, frees Omni-Man from his prison, killing at least one of his jailers. The pair starts a two-men campaign to eradicate Viltrumite's supremacy from the world, knowing that the Viltrumite race is on the verge of extinction, and less than fifty male pure-blooded Viltrumites are left in the whole universe. Category:Image Comics superheroes Category:Extraterrestrial superheroes Category:Fictional extraterrestrial characters Category:Fictional telepaths Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:Fictional characters who can fly Category:2003 comics characters debuts